smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Britze Smurfette (The Devereaux Story)
'Britze Smurfette '''is a main character in StormieCreater's [[Smurfs: The Devereaux Story|''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story]]. She is one of Eska's friends. History Britze was born to Naomi and Breeze Smurf in an unknown refuge location. Britze was very shy during her childhood. When Britze was a Smurfling, she met Eska, Spiro, and Felipe D' Smurfayette, and became friends with them. She met Bash and Benny and befriended them as well. She also began to develop a crush on Bash. Personality Britze is a very shy and introverted Smurfette. She usually doesn't speak much, but when she does, it's usually in a hushed tone. She is also timid, and will hide her face when she gets too much attention. She is also socially awkward and is prone to stuttering and saying "uh" most of the time. Britze is also very squeamish to the sight of blood, and a large amount seen could make her faint. Relationships Eska Devereaux Eska was her first friend. She met her when they were hiding out at the Refuge location, and have grown up like sisters. The two still hold a close bond during their older years. Spiro Smurf Britze has been friends with Spiro since she met him in the Smurf Forest when they were still Smurflings. Despite Eska having Spiro as her best friend, Britze is not jealous of Spiro in anyway. Benny Smurf Britze is friends with Benny. The two are awkward and shy around each other, but remain a platonic relationship. An example of this was in "Benny's Origins" when the two were prone to awkward silences and toying with certain things (Hair, scarf) Bash Smurf Bash is a close friend to Britze. She had a crush on him for some time until in "Lovin on Britze" when she got overwhelmed by the attraction of the male Smurfs, but they still remain friends. They even had a meaningful conversation in "As the Hours Pass By" Felipe D' Smurfayette Felipe is another friend of Britze's that she met in the Smurf Forest. Not much is known about their personal relationship, but Britze gets nervous when he does his courteous acts on her. The Smurfs She respects Papa Smurf as a father figure and tries to follow his rules. Britze happens to like Smurfette, since she's always kind and sweet. She sometimes wishes she could be as confident as her into talking to male Smurfs. Most male Smurfs fell for Britze until the spell she had on wore off, but there may be a few Smurfs that like her. One of them was Vanity Smurf. His feelings for her were hinted in "Lovin on Britze", but they were more explored in "Vanity's Smurfy Companion" when Britze went with Vanity to win the golden mirror frame. Britze appreciates Vanity and blushes when he kisses her onstage when they won. She is also flustered when Eska teases about Vanity having a crush on her. In "The Smufic Games", she helped a Smurf named Weakling, who had a crush on her, win the games. When Weakling asked for a kiss from her as half of his prize, she was so flustered and shy at first, but, then she managed to kiss him, causing her to hide herself. Gargamel and Azrael Britze is afraid of Gargamel and Azrael and hopes that they will never find the village, but then accepts him in "Garmageddon" when he is turned into a blue Smurf and accepted into the village. The Red Smurfs She is also afraid of the red Smurfs. Others Britze has interacted with certain animals, such as a timid chipmunk from "Painter's Class" or Silver the mouse from the titular episode. This shows that Britze has a gentle touch with animals. She also interacted with a woodsprite in "Vanity's Smurfy Companion" when she wanted to buy the bendy stick. She met the Smurfelli clan in "The Lost Smurfs" and refused to fight Dante with the latter doing the same. She got along with them when they moved to the village. She interacted with Bronze, her male counterpart in "Eska vs. Ezra", and acted shy around him, with the latter doing the same. Appearance Britze is a slender Smurfette with a white hat, light blonde hair, and freckles. She usually wears an oversized scarlet red sweater, a dark blue tank top, and white pants. Voice Actor Britze will be voiced by Ariel Winter, the voice of Smurflily from The Lost Village. Trivia * Britze's birthday is May 22. * Britze is the second Smurfette with blonde hair. Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfettes Category:Females Category:Original character creations Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Smurfs Category:Characters with blond hair